1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Art
There has been known a liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight are integrally formed. For example, as a document which discloses such a liquid crystal display device, JP-A-2008-9010 (patent document 1) is known. Such a liquid crystal display device may use pins for performing the positioning between the liquid crystal display panel and other parts. Alternatively, the liquid crystal display device may perform the positioning between the liquid crystal display panel and other parts by making use of an outer shape of a housing.